Always and Forever
by JazaraRose
Summary: "I'm sorry Kagome... sorry that I hurt you, sorry that I'll probably do it again."   **Please Review!


**Always and Forever**

* * *

"Kagome, I… I'm sorry."

_Sorry that I hurt you, sorry that I'll probably do it again._

Kagome stared at the man who held her heart ever since she fell down that well and freed him from his eternal sleep. Tears in her chocolate brown eyes she tried so hard, so hard to love him and be there for him. And once again he crushed her.

"Inuyasha you lied to me. You could have told me the truth."

_But I believed you again knowing that you were lying._

Inuyasha looked at his beautiful companion. Though what he saw wasn't the girl that captured his heart the moment she's released him from his slumbering prison. What he saw was a young girl who was hurting and seeking comfort from someone she couldn't get it from

"Kagome I don't know what to say." He said with soft eyes.

_I don't know how to make this better._

Inuyasha reached out for her but she slapped his hand away. "No! Don't touch me! I hate you!"

_I loved you with all my heart and you tore it to shreds._

Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. He couldn't forget about her. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to forget about her, she was apart of his past, apart of what made Inuyasha the man he was today. She deserved a place in his heart, but it's hard to see the one you love leave you for another.

"I need you. You promised to stay by my side. I can't do this without you."

_Let me be selfish. Mend my heart, while I break yours._

"No. I can't… not anymore. I want you to be happy, but I can't be hurt anymore. I just don't want you anymore."

_I need you more than you'll ever know._

With that she turned away from him. She ran into the forest towards the well that would take 500 years in the future and away from him. She could hear him yelling after her, maybe she wasn't the only one hurting, and hot tears once again began to stream down her pretty face.

"Fine! Go home! See if I care!"

_No matter how much I hurt you I'll always be there for you._

How could she do this to him? Can't she see that she's hurting him as much as he's hurting her? He needs her and she's walking away. Breaking her promise. Tears fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he didn't deserve for her to keep her promise to him...when he couldn't keep his promise to her.

_You promised to be by my side, yet I couldn't stay by yours._

_You promised to protect me, but you can't protect me from yourself_

She reached the well, her knee on the ledge ready for the blinding blue light to carry her away from the source of her pain. She readied herself to jump over, only to realize that she couldn't do it. She couldn't walk away from him.

"It hurts so much to stay, but it hurts so much more to leave."

_I'm drowning Inuyasha, please… come save me._

No he couldn't give up on her. He wouldn't. He loved her even if she would never know. It was too much to see her walk from him. He sprinted towards the bone eater's well. The small piece of wood that could take her away forever.

When he reached the well he smelled her before he saw her. The harsh scent of salt clung to the air round her. His stomach twisted in guilt knowing he did that to her. Yet under the salty scent he could still smell her sweet one. She smelled of a rose garden right after the morning dew. It intoxicated him. Slowly he approached the crumbled form of the girl next to the ancient well.

She heard him coming but couldn't find the strength to look up at him. The girl sat there as he bent down next to her. Finally looking up his golden eyes collided with her dark brown orbs. He leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. She didn't move as the feeling of his warm breath on her flushed cheeks soothed her.

"Inuyasha." She breathed.

_I'm still drowning. Still dying. Will you rescue me?_

Before he realized what he was doing his lips were on hers. The kiss was desperate and pleading, telling her just how much he screwed up. Trying to prove how much he wanted her to stay. Showing her that he was worth a second chance. His arms slid around her slim waist trying desperately to convey his silent message.

_I'm sorry and this time I mean it._

She didn't know how to react. What was he doing? Why was he kissing her? But as his fangs teased her and his tongue slid over her lips asking for entrance, she realized what he was trying to tell her. She put her hands on the sides of his face pulling him closer, sending him a message of her own.

_I know and I forgive you._

They both pulled away panting, staring into each other's eyes. A small smile graced the young boy's lips. He had made it in time. He loved her and now she understood that.

The young girl smiled as brightly as the stars adorning the night sky. Touching his face she was determined to make sure this wasn't a dream, and if it was, one that she'd never wake up from. But it was real. She loved him and he knew it.

_You reached me in time. You saved me._

_I'll always come to save you._

"Kagome." he finally spoke.

_I love you._

"Inuyasha." she answered gently.

_I love you too._

As they kissed again under the dim light of the moon they let their new found knowledge wash over each other. They couldn't live without another, and never again would they try to force themselves to do so. Holding each other they both had the same thought.

_Me and you. Always and Forever._

**A/N: this is my first story and i would really love any feed back so please REVIEW ! : )**


End file.
